Chibi Fox
by Hinata110
Summary: One day Hinata, Neji and Hanabi were walking from school, until they saw a cute fox, neither did they know that fox is actually a demon boy name Naruto the prince who ran away from home to be free. Now they have a hard time hiding him, from the evil about


Hinata was sleeping, until her alarm clock buzz.

"Ugh", Hinata said as she picked up the alarm clock and threw it against the wall.

"What was that", a girl who was 10 came busting in to her older sister room.

Hinata just got out of bed and grabbed her towel and headed to the bathroom.

"Well aren't you going to say good morning", her younger sister Hanabi said.

"Nope", Hinata said closing the bathroom door behind her.

"How rude", Hanabi said as she walked down the stairs to get some breakfast.

Hanabi walked into their luscious kitchen where she met her older brother Neji.

"What's up Neji", Hanabi said taking out some waffles, strawberry, syrup and orange juice.

"Nothing much", Neji said taking a sip of Hanabi orange juice.

"Hey that's mines". Hanabi said.

"Did you buy the orange juice", Neji asked.

"No", Hanabi frowned.

"Then it's not yours", Neji said smirking.

"Ugly troll", Hanabi mumbled.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that", Neji said.

They sat in silence waiting for Hinata to come so they can walk to school.

After couple of minutes later Hinata came walking down the stairs.

"Good morning Neji", Hinata said making some cereal.

"Good morning", Neji said taking out his PSP.

"How come you say good morning to him, but not to me", Hanabi said.

"You tell me why", Hinata said.

Hanabi didn't respond.

Hinata was wearing a dark blue jean pant with a white shirt under a dark purple hood jacket; her hair was left out because it was too short to be put in a pony tail.

Neji was wearing a black baggy jean pants with a white shirt and black hood jack and his hair was put back with a little rubber band put all the way at the end of his hair so it could be a slack.

Hanabi was wearing a blue jean pants with a pink jacket with hair in two long pony tails.

"Come on you guys lets go", Hanabi said picking up her school bag.

Both Neji and Hinata sigh.

"This wheatear is so cold", Hinata said.

"Tell me about it", Neji said.

"When is mom and dad going to come home:, Hanabi ask.

"Four days from now", Neji said.

"I wonder what they bought me", Hanabi said.

Hinata just shook her head.

They hurried up walked Hanabi to her elementary school.

"Bye guys", Hanabi said walking away.

Hinata and Neji walked to their school.

They walked in the gates of Konoha High where they met their friends.

"Hey guys", said a boy with brown spiky hair said.

"Hi Kiba", Hinata greeted him.

"Hi Kiba", Neji said.

""Hey Neji", Tenten said blushing.

"Hey", Neji replied.

"Hi guys", the rest of the gang said.

"Hey", Neji ad Hinata said.

"So you guys want to get some hot chocolate after school", Ino said.

"Yeah, that songs great", Sakura said.

"Okay", everybody agree.

They went to their lockers.

"Anyone did their homework", Temari asked.

"I did mines", Sakura said handing Temari the paper.

"Thanks", Temari said.

They walked to their class, which was Health Science hosted by Orochimaru, while Tenten and Neji went to their electives.

"Sasuke you better watch out", Kiba smirked.

"Shut up", Sasuke said.

"Good one", Shikamaru said.

"Thanks", Kiba said

They walked in class and went to their favorite seats.

"Sasuke do you want to go out with me", a girl with brown hair and green eyes said.

"No", Sasuke said getting annoyed.

"Why not", she said.

"Because I don't like you", Sasuke replied.

"But…

"You heard him Amiko", Sakura said.

"Humph", she said stubborn like a mule as she walked away.

"Gezz, the nerve of that guy", Sakura said.

"I thought she was a girl", Shikamaru said.

"Well she sure don't look like one", Sakura said.

School was over, so the gang went on their way to get some hot chocolate.

"Hey I think we should get Hanabi before we go", Hinata suggested.

"Good idea", Neji said.

"You guys okay with that", Hinata asked.

"Sure", they said.

Hinata and the gang went to Hanabi school. They went in the class room, but she wasn't there. The girls went inside the bathroom she wasn't there. They went in the playground she wasn't there.

"Where do you think she is", Shikamaru said.

"Let's ask somebody", Hinata said.

"Hey kid", Sasuke said.

"Who me", the boy ask.

"Yeah", Sasuke said.

"Can I help you", the kid asks.

"You seen a girl named Hanabi", Sasuke said.

"Yeah, she's in my class. I saw her walking behind the school", he said.

"Thanks", Neji said.

They walked behind the school, to see Hanabi kissing a boy.

They mouth dropped opening.

"You miss me", Hanabi said.

"Of course I did, going away and not seeing you makes me sad", the boy said.

Hanabi giggled.

"Go Hanabi", Hinata shouted.

Hanabi looked and saw Hinata and her friends there.

"I got to go, I'll talk to you later", she said walking away.

"Okay bye", the boy said walking the opposite way.

"Don't mention that to any one", Hanabi said walking off.

"Like whatever", Hinata said.

They drank the hot chocolate and talked about the latest gossip at school, until it was time for them to go.

"See you guys later", Ino said to them.

"Okay bye", Sakura said.

They all went home, leaving the Hyuga's behind.

They were walking home until they saw a fox stuck under the gate.

"Awe we have to help it", Hinata said.

They looked at her.

"What he's so cute", Hinata said.

**Please review. **


End file.
